50 things I cannot do during a world conference
by Koppyo
Summary: I did all of these things once. By the way shout out to Rebecca Frost, Arya Scarlett, Tirainy and Hanatamago2204 for being the first to review. If it hits 10, I might do 50 more things !
1. Chapter 1

I will not mock everyone's accents. It is rude and it hurts their feelings.

I will not convince Veneziano that I brought pasta with me when I did not. I did it once, kept my word, but everything just collapsed after that.

I am to sit with Sealand, Wy, Seborga and the others filed under the term "micronation". I do not have an economy nor do I have a currency nor a population.

I will not ask Spain about what he did as a pirate. He regrets it and he just freezes up.

I will not ask Romano about what I should have up for Lent. I am not Roman Catholic and he will just lecture me about what I should give up and why. Seriously, he went on for an hour.

If Prussia gives me a wurst, I am not allowed to eat it. To me, it's just eating, but it gives him things he should not be thinking about.

I am not to share in the meeting that England has worn a maid outfit. Hungary and Japan have cameras and he will be mad at me.

I will

I will not tell England why I hate grades that are B+ and below. The reason is because I want to go to Oxford. He will be very happy. I do not like it when he is excited sometimes.

I will not tell Japan to stop making inappropriate anime. It's his 2p version that does it.

I will not tell Denmark to stop drinking so heavily. No matter how many times I try, he's still going to do it.

I will not tell Finland that Sweden is his husband.

I will not ask Sudan why he split up. I already know and it will continue to haunt him

I will not ask why England had been such a jerk to his former colonies. No matter how many times I get mad at him for his selfish reasons

I will not ask Norway what his floating curl does. I can only assume that it does what it does with the Italian brothers.

I will not ask Iceland why he can't call Norway his "Big Brother". I am jealous of him (Don't tell him that).

I am not going to tell Spain that tomatoes taste like crap. It will break him and it will lead to him using his axe.

I will not do any of the countries' papers for them. It's their work.

I will not ask Russia about Chernobyl. There is no other reason that goes with it.

I will not ask Ukraine why she cries so much. It will hurt her feelings and cause her to cry.

I will not ask Denmark about where he goes on Fridays. I'm not old enough to come with him.

I will not tell America that he should regret gaining independence from England.

I will not ask Japan if i can get 3dmg lessons. It only exists in Attack on Titan.

I will not ask Romania if he is for Team Edward or Team Jacob. It insults him that us Americans made vampires better than he did.

I will not ask America if he is the reincarnation of Ronald Knox from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). He has no idea what he is but it's on Netflix

I will not use the term "Netflix and chill" around the Bad Touch Trio. I just thought it meant Netflixing the whole time, but by the looks of their faces, it meant something else.

I will not ask England if he can locate the TARDIS. It is like finding a quarter with sharpie marks and they have been dumped all over the world.

I will not tell Romano and Veneziano that they put the Hungarian flag on all Sbarro franchises. It makes them feel like they're idiots.

I will not ask France if he has a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis. They do have J. Michael Tatum as their voice actor, but that does not mean they know each other.

I will not ask China what would happen if the yuan value decreased any more.

I will not ask Romano if he has a skull shaped tattoo on the near right side of his waist. It's embarrassing and is Spain's around, he'll probably what to check it out.

I will not tell Sweden that Finland wants to get married to him. I am not a good liar.

I will not (nor attempt to) kill Flying Mint Bunny. No matter how annoying I find him/her.

I will not toss England into any body of water. He cannot swim and I like to see him drown. (NO I DON'T!)

I will not say that Catholicism was the most difficult denomination of Christianity I researched. It is a lie because I am actually interested in it.

I will not say that France wrote the English dub script for Deadman Wonderland. Again, it was his voice actor.

I will not call Joan of Arc a "smoking hot crossdresser". She was a French women rights activist of the 15th century and she was punished for opening the door for women being in the militant forces.

I will not ask Romano why he hates Germany.

I will not tell Romano about Germano, Prumano, Spamano or Itacest. It makes him lose consciousness.

I will not call Norway "big brother". Iceland will get jealous.

I will not say Sealand is not a nation. It will hurt his feelings.

Nor will I do the same with Wy, Seborga and the others.

I will not ask America about his method of losing weight. He doesn't have one.

I will not ask Germany why he keeps his hair slicked back. It was a personal decision for him.

I will not push Italy up against Prussia, Germany or Romano. Two of the people I just listed do not like it. Even if I help Hungary and Japan take OTP pictures.

I will not sing Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Twins… Any Vocaloid songs during break. I do not have my cosplay with me, so it is half-doing it. I don't half do stuff.

I will not make the assumption that whenever it Rains in England, it is because England is crying. It was based off of a headcanon.

I will not say that the Pledge of Allegiance is just an excuse for my classroom to stand up and say something during announcements

I will not say that America just put fruit on a burger because it has a tomato on it. I will not also do that with subway, Burger King, McDonald's or any other fast food franchise.

I will not ignore Japan when he says hello to me. No matter how much I don't want to, it is rude and impolite since he's the one taking the time out of the meeting to interact with me.

 **A/N: And there you have it. Review, Follow, Favorite. JUST DO IT! THere will be an omake soon, but until then, Ko-chan out!**


	2. There will be an Omake in ch 3!

**A/N: Hey guys. Ko-chan is back! Apparently, I did 50 things i should** _ **not**_ **do at a World Conference! I am so bad lol! (Even though I only got 4 reviews.) ?** **ﾟﾘﾞ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾖ** **?**

I will not get mad at Finland for telling Sweden to bury a hungry boy alive. It was based on listverse, so it might be a lie

I will not sing Trinity Cross, Kyomu Densen, Cosmic Love, Lacrimosa or any other of my favorite anime songs at the meeting. The nations (excluding Japan) will have no idea of what I'm saying.

I will not cosplay as Yuno Gasai with a knife and threaten the nations (even the micronations) that if they ever touch Yuki, that's the last time they'll feel something. I will not do it to Belarus as well, because I do not stand a chance against her in a fight. I swear on the Holy Bible that it is not a lie.

I will not paint a message on Russia's scarf that says "I saw Florida last night and it was HUGE!" It goes without saying what he'll do to me.

I will not cosplay as Ai Enma from Jigoku Shoujo. Her red eyes scare the micronations.

I will not go with the Awesome Trio on Friday nights. I have homework and they always get ridiculously drunk off of their minds.

I will not recite all the crack pairings of Hetalia. The list is ridiculously long and it would take up the whole meeting. Besides, there are more that keep being made.

I will not say that Italy kissed Lithuania and got killed by Ai Enma since Aru is voiced by Todd Haberkorn and Yuki is voiced by Josh Grelle. Ai also shares the voice of Yuno Gasai. (I am making so many Eng. dub voice actor assumptions)

I will not make a reference to Rosario Vampire by saying that Romano is a peeping tom. That is Ginei Morioka's job.

I will not talk about anime conventions I went to without Japan. He feels left out

I will not say that England needs psychiatric assistance. He feels offended and hurt. Even his magical companions would feel the same.

I will not use the classic "running refrigerator" prank call on Iceland. He feels offended as well.

I will not come in Miku's "Matryoshka" cosplay. Everyone will feel frightened and anxious why there numerous buildings lined along my clothes.

I will not tell Sealand where babies come from. All I say is that mommy and daddy wished upon a star and waited nine months. He'll know when he's older, anyway.

I will not ask why Marvel Comics has ruined Norse mythology to create Thor and Loki. They're the ones to remind me what Asgard is every time.

I will not try to mimic Norway's neutral face. That is his face and I have my own.

I will not tell Wy that I have a boyfriend. She gets very jealous even though she has Sealand.

I will not say that Doctor Who is the worst show I've ever seen. England is not afraid to differ and how can I call a show terrible if I don't even watch it.

I will not say that Deadman Wonderland is laced with AIDS. I believe I already made my point with Japan on that one. (The story is called 'You forgot something Kiku'. Go check it out!)

I will not say that magic is just making illusions from sparkles and colored powdered dust. What the Magic Trio does takes thousands of years worth of tradition, and it is only rude if I mock it. Besides, they don't need my opinion about it.

I will not tell Romano that he had the power to change into a vampire when he was Chibi. Just because he was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard when he was younger, does not mean he'll have another side to him a.k.a: a fighting side. (I can't believed I missed her at Daisho Con this year! ? ﾟﾘﾠ?)

I will also not make the assumption that Italy, Natsu, Chibi Romano and Erza met before.

I will not destroy Iceland's fridge. He will literally crush me.

I will not tell Iceland to hit his head on a fridge handle or choke on his black licorice. It's not nice.

I will not tell Germany "MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SHUT UP!" It is like asking Russia if I could get beaten by his pipe. (Like i actually want to.)

I will not refer Denmark as "Denny", "Markmaster" or "Little Merman". Those names annoy him. (The last one is a reference to Hans Christian Andersen.)

I will not bring up the 2010 World Cup when Spain and Germany competed. It will cause the Italy twins to argue about which nation won. (LOL It was Spain. Romano: Suck it, potato jerk! Me: Roma, Be nice.)

I will not talk about Black Butler's first episode. It scares Both Romano and Veneziano.

I will not tell Wy and Sealand about the original Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella nor Little Mermaid. The endings aren't as happy as Disney makes them.

I will not play "squah!" by Fetty Wap every time Mr. Puffin opens his beak. Even though it is hilarious, I had a really messed up dream about it.

Even though some of my friends say he isn't, I can't say that J. Michael Tatum DOESN'T make one heck of a butler and a nation. He really does! Like, I AIN'T EVEN PLAYIN', BRUH!

I will not sing Lass from the Low Countree. It makes England regret denying a girl's unrequited love. When I get to the part "Now she sleeps in the valley where the wildflowers nod," he can't help but rush out of the room and sob into his knees. The girl is dead now.

I will not say that Norway is getting fatter by eating butter. He has faster metabolism than I do.

I will not have a Gurotalia slideshow during break. The last time I did, half of the nations threw up. That includes Romano, Iceland, Denmark, Hong Kong and Prussia.

Even though I will, I will not make the Nordics into Madoka Magica characters. (Norway: Homura, Finland: Mami, Denmark: Sayaka, Iceland: Madoka and Sweden as Kyoko.) Feel free to review fro different arrangements ;)

I will not tell Sweden to go to an IKEA factory and assemble a sense of humor. That was a quote from Sheldon Cooper (Jim Parsons).

(Reference to rule 87) I will not recreate scenes from Big Bang Theory. Even if England and Sheldon have something in common.

I will not tell Denmark to open the window if Mr. Puffin dies. If Iceland asks, chances are that I might make the situation worse by saying that said puffin's soul is flying out of the window for departure to heaven.

I will not tell Denmark about DenNor. Norway will kill me, even if Denmark tries to protect me with his axe. Magic beats metal.

I will not ask Norway and Iceland about which flag is which. Even though it's not my fault for being confused, Norway will say that "little brother" wanted to be like him but the other way around. Iceland will get annoyed, and the discussion will only end with Iceland storming off.

I will not say that I am eligible to recruit for the British Intelligence. I am too much like Austin Powers, but noisier, a bit more attractive and smart. The only things James Bond and I have in common is suit-and-tie swag, spot-on British accents and introducing ourselves. He just does it better.

I will not tell Sealand about Jack the Ripper or any European-based horror stories, especially the Italian ones. I will **definitely not** tell him those. They would scar him.

I will not challenge the Nordics to a coffee drinking contest because (A. I am not allowed to. B. I will have more energy than I know what to do with. C. If I drink it immediately, I will burn like Laki volcano lava.)

I will not ask Japan for a Death Note, so that I can kill him with it. It will not make sense, and making him die because of any cause of death I desire, is not a very kind way to show my gratitude.

I will not ask China if he has heard of the Hello Kitty murder. Hong Kong knows more about what happened since the crime was committed in his country.

(I will write a fanfiction for this in the future) I will not ship Iceland with another one of my planned OCs. Even though it may not happen, it would still be a better love story than Twilight.

I will not tell Romano that Puella Magi Madoka Magica was based off of Germanic culture and Goethe's _Faust_. He will hate me for it, especially making him watch the end of episode 3. Even knowing the entire book was in German

I will not sing the Woodpecker Lullaby from Deadman Wonderland. When I'm done, there is always an eerie silence and the room just gets colder.

(I haven't mentioned Canada in a while) Even though I think it helps, I am not to yell "EVERYONE SHUT UP! CANADA HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Sure, he has things too say, but that doesn't mean I should shout.]

And finally…

100\. I will not point out every reason about why I dislike Japan or Seychelles. It hurts their feelings. They did nothing to me, so i do not know why I don't want them breathing the same air as me. It's just so cruel for me to think like that.

 **And there you have it. This Fanfiction will now be labeled as** **100 Things I cannot Do at a World Conference.** **Next: Puer Magi Iceland Magicus!**


End file.
